par paires
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one shot sur ces dames :: 10ème volet : Olivier et Rebecca. 11e: Sloth et Psiren. 12e: Gracia et Maria. 13e: Winry et Riza. 14e: Maria et Catherine. 15e: Rebecca et Riza. 16e: Rose et Winry. 17e: Olivier et un mystère. MàJ, 18e: Martel et Psiren, dans la nuit. 19e: la mécanicienne et la soeur du Général. 20e: Dante et Izumi, possessive. ::de gen à femslash, un peu d'het:
1. LanFan et Mei, frenemies

note : ce premier volet peut se rapprocher du recueil "bons baisers de Xing" ( /s/5733708/ )

**Titre : **La Princesse d'un autre clan  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples : **Lan-Fan, Ling Yao, Mei Chang  
**Genre : **gen-ish/frenemies/légère UST  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#o1, « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post série  
**Nombre de mots : **430

oOo

Pour Lan-Fan du Clan Yao, Mei du Clan Chang a toujours été une rivale. La princesse d'un autre clan est rarement une alliée, et dans la course après la Pierre Philosophale elle est bien entendu devenue une ennemie.  
Aujourd'hui que la quête est achevée, sur la victoire du Clan Yao, cette Mei devient une mariée potentielle : en suivant la logique ancestrale, le seigneur Ling, nouvel empereur, devrait épouser, entre autres, une nièce de Mei. Mais le Prince affirme ne plus vouloir se plier à cette coutume et que sa victoire ne veut pas dire la défaite des autres clans.

Lan-Fan sent venir l'alliance politique : avec Mei elle-même. À cause des liens créés en Amestris à combattre des ennemis communs au lieu de s'entre-déchirer uniquement sur leur but premier. Ça a créé des liens, mine de rien. Maintenant, elle attend avec appréhension le moment où sera affectée à sa protection.  
Elle sent que son Prince, son Empereur, va se séparer d'elle, pas parce qu'il a trouvé plus efficace qu'elle pour assurer sa propre protection – non, ça jamais ! – mais paradoxalement, parce qu'il est si satisfait d'elle qu'il ne verrait plus qu'elle pour assurer la protection d'une alliée que d'autres pourraient considérer comme traîtresse, dans le grand bouleversement politique qui s'annonce.

Ses craintes ne s'avèrent pourtant pas fondées. Le temps passe, Ling est couronné Empereur et ne prend encore ni épouse officielle ni concubine. Mei est une conseillère à sa cour, ni plus ni moins, et Lan-Fan reste derrière le trône de son Empereur. Personne ne l'en séparera.

Et d'où elle est elle observe la cour se transformer et notamment, Mei Chang changer. La petite princesse est devenue grande.

Quelques années passées ont apaisé leurs relations en même temps que se sont aplanies les rivalités entre clans. Et elle... elle n'a pas beaucoup grandi, techniquement ; elle restera toujours plutôt petite. Mais elle a incontestablement mûri, et embelli, et s'est assagie.

Mei est devenue une alliée, finalement. Elle et Lan-Fan ont gardé toutes deux les mêmes vues ancestrales sur les cinquante clans : qui devraient rester bien séparés. Et elles se considèrent toujours comme... comme des ennemies amicales. Des ennemies bien-aimées. Ah, cette personne qu'on adore détester, qu'on affronte avec joie et sans méchanceté ; verbalement surtout, et de temps en temps encore avec quelques armes de jet lancées volontairement juste un peu à côté !

Des années ont passé, qui ont changé des choses, gardé d'autres intactes, et pour l'essentiel tout est maintenant pour le mieux. Lan-Fan aujourd'hui se dit qu'elle n'a rien perdu au change, finalement ?


	2. Paninya et LanFan, automail

note : pour plus de ficlets sur Paninya, voyez "sur ses deux pieds" ( /s/5895960/ )

**Titre : **Pièces à remplacer  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Paninya & Lan-Fan  
**Genre : **gen-ish/un peu hurt/comfort ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes **#02 « Dis donc, toi ! » d'après yuri a tt prix  
+ « l'éclat de l'acier » d'après 6variations  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **entre les tomes… 9 et 20, peut-être ? je ne sais plus…  
**Nombre de mots : **1350

oOo

Pour restaurer son bras on a recommandé à Lan-Fan un mécanicien de Rush Valley. Alors qu'elle attend son rendez-vous, un peu perdue au milieu de l'agitation, une voix l'interpelle.

« Hey toi. Oui, la jolie brune au teint clair. »

Lan-Fan hésite à répondre, surprise. Elle n'est pas sûre de comprendre: elle ne parle pas encore très bien l'amestrin, le ton gouailleur et le léger accent la surprenne. Et puis qu'on s'adresse à elle comme ça ? Pourtant oui c'est bien à elle.

« Tu es là pour quoi ? » s'enquiert une voix inconnue.

Le mouvement qui la fait se tourner vers la voix met en évidence son profil. Une petite brune l'observe avec attention. Un éclair de reconnaissance lui traverse les yeux quand leurs regards se croisent.

« Aaah. Juste un bras ? »

Lan-Fan hausse son épaule valide avant de répondre, d'un ton volontairement neutre,  
« Juste c'est déjà beaucoup. »

La fille retrousse son pantalon et exhibe sa paire de mécaniques.

« Sans doute. Mais je ne me plains pas des miennes, hein, explique-t-elle. Elles fonctionnent ensemble comme un tout. C'est peut-être plus facile qu'un seul côté. »

Et elle enchaîne sur le sujet,  
« J'ai déjà rencontré un gars qui avait un bras et une jambe, des côtés opposé. Ça, ça doit être dur. »

Lan-Fan acquiesce, prudemment. Elle n'ose pas demander depuis quand cette inconnue qui lui parle comme si elles étaient complices, possède ses propres mécaniques, comment elle s'y est faite. Elle, elle est encore par moments dans le déni de sa situation. Depuis son amputation elle ne s'y est pas encore faite et sait qu'elle a absolument besoin d'un bras qui bouge, et le plus vite possible.  
Qu'on puisse en parler avec tant de légèreté, ça la perturbe. Surtout que l'inconnue poursuit sans remarquer son trouble.

« Et puis c'est tellement mieux avec. J'ai fait, sans, et c'était bien nul. »

La blessure est encore fraîche, dans son corps et dans son esprit. Elle ne veut pas apprendre à vivre sans bras mais passer directement au métal. Elle l'attend même avec impatience.

« C'est ta première prothèse ?  
- Oui…  
- Oh. Alors c'est bien que tu n'affrontes pas ça complètement seule. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Je m'appelle Paninya, au fait. Toi ? »

Avec un temps de retard, Lan-Fan énonce son nom. Après, Paninya fait un effort pour parler avec des mots courants et bien articulés, mais ça ne suffit pas encore à ce que Lan-Fan comprenne ses explications.

Elle suit les étapes avec appréhensions. Elle ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, mais observe quand même attentivement le mécanicien tourner la pièce.

Les reflets du feu jouant sur le métal au cœur de la forge la fascinent. Difficile à croire que ça va devenir partie de son corps !

Paninya reconnaît que c'est impressionnant et essaie de la rassurer :  
« Mais si. Et tu es dans le bon état d'esprit pour t'y habituer. Tu sais, si tu veux tellement ce nouveau bras fonctionnel ? Dès que tu commenceras à pouvoir le bouger ça ira mieux. »

En attendant le bras n'est pas à elle. Le mécanicien a encore à finir de l'usiner avant de pouvoir le monter sur son part. Et il fait son travail consciencieusement sans rien bâcler, malgré le souhait de sa cliente d'aller au plus vite.

L'acier de son futur bras, poli, brille si fort ! Il inclut d'ailleurs une arme tranchante et la lame reçoit autant de soin que les articulations ou les renforts.

Lan-Fan admire le tranchant mais s'inquiète de l'aspect qu'il présente pour l'instant : il faudra cacher cet éclat, qui la trahirait en situation de combat. Imaginez qu'elle se cache dans le noir et qu'une étincelle, un reflet se prenne dessus…

Elle hésite un peu sur les mots pour faire part de ses craintes mais Paninya les comprend et les traduit pour le mécanicien. Après, elle la regarde avec encore plus d'attention qu'avant.

« Moi aussi j'ai une lame, dans une jambe, confie-t-elle. Et une couleuvrine dans l'autre. »

Lan-Fan ne comprend pas et Paninya lui montre, avec prudence. Comme un secret. Quelque chose qu'elle ne partagerait pas avec n'importe qui et Lan-Fan se sent toute gênée.

« Arme à feu ?  
- Oui. »

Ça la laisse songeuse. C'est tentant mais difficile à inclure dans un bras… Lan-Fan se sent même un peu envieuse. Enfin, elle ne souhaite pas remplacer exprès tous ses membres parce que des trucs artificiels, mais le fait de pouvoir apporter une spécialisation à sa prothèse, l'idée de pouvoir améliorer autant que possible sa situation la console un peu.

Y penser lui donne le vertige. Elle a encore du mal à s'y faire. Pourtant, ça devient de plus en plus réel.

« Mon bras devient une arme. Je ne pourrai plus toucher à mains nues…  
- Toucher qui ? quoi ?  
- Des gens.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bon moi j'ai deux mains de chair, tu vas peut-être penser que ça ne compte pas. Alors prends ça dans l'autre sens. Tu crois que personne ne voudra toucher son bras ? tenir ta main ?  
- Oui… »

Lan-Fan se renferme et ne remarque même pas l'air tout déçu que prend Paninya à l'entendre.

Elle n'est pas faite pour être touchée de toute façon, pense Lan-Fan. Elle est dévouée à son maître. Elle est déjà arme en elle-même, un outil. Pas exactement une servante et pas une personne à part entière. Elle est un soldat de l'ombre.

« Pas faite pour toucher. Pas faite pour aimer, » murmure-t-elle.

Paninya touche doucement, du bout du doigt, son poignet. Sa main de chair, celle qu'il lui reste.

« Essaie.  
- Quoi ?  
- En attendant d'avoir ton bras. Te rendre compte de ce que ça fait sur quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais… Refuserais-tu de toucher des jambes d'acier ? »

Paninya déplace sa jambe et le mouvement accroche la lumière. L'acier est lisse. Un doigt prudent le trouve tiède. La caresse d'une main, doux. Ça n'a plus l'air si lourd, si dur. C'est très étrange. Ça n'est pas un corps humain. Ça n'est pas une arme non plus. C'est quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et Lan-Fan frissonne.  
Pas de dégoût, ça non. Mais de surprise ?

Paninya lui sourit, pas ennuyée pour deux sous par sa réaction. Avec bienveillance. Une grande sœur prête à la guider. Une inconnue qui pourrait déjà devenir une amie. Chose qu'elle n'a jamais eue avant. Chose qu'elle n'est pas censée avoir. Mais il arrive tellement de bouleversement, depuis qu'elle a perdu ce bras et il semble qu'il risque de s'en produire encore tant d'ici à ce qu'il soit parfaitement remplacé !

Lan-Fan est prisonnière de son destin, de sa fonction de garde du Clan Yao. Et cette Paninya, à côté, semble libre comme l'air en plein soleil. Bon, elle est toujours attachée au sol pour la maintenance.

Mais elle lui promet, sans rien attendre en retour, d'être à la fois point d'ancrage auquel s'appuyer et souffle d'évasion pour supporter cette étape difficile. Comme ça. La chose la plus naturelle du monde et Lan-Fan ressent tout à coup un manque terrible dans sa vie, bien plus que de son bras perdu.

« S'il te plaît, » demande simplement Lan-Fan en posant sa main sur le genou de Paninya.  
« Bien sûr, » répond-elle tout aussi simplement en ajoutant sa propre main sur la sienne.


	3. Winry et Lan Fan, en soutien

note : troquer Paninya pour Winry... parallèle avec "mécanique magique" ? ( /s/3997556/ )

**Titre : **Celles qui attendent  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples : **Winry(/Ed) et Lan-Fan(/Ling)  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#o3, « Juste avant que je... » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-manga  
**Nombre de mots : **800+

oOo

Lan-Fan a fait poser son automail par un mécanicien anonyme, inconnu. Pour la protection de Winry aussi bien que pour la sienne il n'était pas question de les rapprocher alors que Lan-Fan était déjà recherchée et Winry menacée d'être prise en otage par des ennemis communs. Celui que son petit groupe clandestin a déniché pour elle n'était pas mauvais et s'est montré compréhensif ; il a fait son travail aussi vite et bien qu'exigé et l'a assistée de son mieux dans sa rééducation expresse.

La guerre civile amestrine s'achève et Lan-Fan comptait repartir au plus vite avec son prince vers Xing. Sur les conseils urgents des médecins qui la comptent tout de même parmi les blessés, et avec l'avis d'Edward Elric qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde plus vraiment, elle finit quand même par accepter un détour rapide pour faire faire réviser son nouveau bras. C'est vrai qu'il a souffert pendant les combats et qu'il l'a fait encore souffrir maintenant...

Ça n'est pas qu'il a été mal posé, mais elle a bel et bien exagéré sur la rééducation, et elle a encore trop forcé dessus en situation de combat. Elle aurait pu s'endommager irrémédiablement l'épaule et à cet endroit, aucune mécanique n'aurait pu arranger les choses. Remplacer un côté, voire la cage thoracique toute entière ? Non, ça ne se fait pas.  
Pas encore, en tout cas, estiment les mécaniciens les plus optimistes, mais un de ces jours peut-être.

Sur le chemin de L'est, ils s'arrêtent donc à Riesenburg où les Automails Rockbell les reçoivent sans histoire.

Winry s'assure avec professionnalisme de son consentement : elle va être obligée de vraiment tout démonter pour étudier et si possible améliorer la mécanique. Et il va lui falloir traiter le moignon et lui laisser du repos avant de replacer la greffe.

« Tu vas devoir renoncer à ton bras plusieurs semaines. Es-tu vraiment d'accord ? »

Lan-Fan s'y résout.

Oui, elle pourra s'en passer, mais pas indéfiniment. Ça n'est plus si urgent maintenant ; sa mission est en passe de devenir plus calme, un travail de longue haleine, comportant moins de risques brutaux, espère-t-elle. Et face au risque de perdre définitivement son bras, elle accepte de perdre seulement quelques mois supplémentaires.

« Avant, pendant, et après bien sûr, je serai là pour t'aider, » promet Winry.

Et de fait, elle se consacre à elle, corps et âme. Elle s'occupe de son bras, comme convenu, mais également de son esprit. Winry veut toujours comprendre les motivations de ses clients afin de leur offrir les meilleurs services possibles, et cette jeune fille l'émeut. Elle qui a tellement besoin de deux bras capables de bouger, pas pour elle-même mais pour protéger la personne qu'elle a juré de protéger... elle lui rappelle beaucoup Ed.

Alors en attendant des nouvelles d'Ed et Al restés à Central, qui n'arrivent pas, Winry reporte son besoin d'attention et d'affection à donner sur Lan-Fan.  
Lan-Fan elle-même a bien besoin de le recevoir ; Ling est reparti en avant sans elle, et sans protection... et avec les cendres de Grand-Père Fu qu'ils tiennent à ramener en terre xinoise.  
Elle essaiera de lui faire confiance et de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais tout de même, à peine réapparu dans sa vie, si vite reparti...

Elle s'en confie à Winry un soir de découragement et rencontre en cette dernière énormément de sympathie, bien plus qu'elle ne pensait. Oui, elle sait exactement ce qu'elle ressent. Elle partage cette douleur et si elle semble mieux la supporter, c'est juste qu'elle a plus d'années d'entraînement derrière elle.

De ce jour, une nouvelle complicité se noue entre elles. Elles se comprennent désormais même sans se parler, d'un regard, d'un geste.  
Elles savent que quand viendra fatalement la séparation, là encore ça sera dur de perdre une nouvelle amie, une sœur de cœur. À des milliers de kilomètres de distance et chacune ignorant la langue écrite de l'autre, elles n'auront plus de nouvelles l'une de l'autre. Avoir le temps de s'y préparer, cette fois, et savoir à l'avance qu'ensuite elles auront de nouveau tant d'autres choses à penser que l'une à l'autre, n'adoucissent pas beaucoup la tristesse future. Ça teinte les derniers temps de mélancolie supplémentaire.

Reste une dernière chose, au matin du départ.

« Et avant que je ne reparte vers mon destin -  
Lan-Fan, après tout, est née et a élevée pour le servir le prince Yao et elle n'en déviera pas  
- Me souhaiteras-tu bonne chance ? »

Winry l'embrasse tendrement.  
« Bonne chance, et plus encore. Je te souhaite de retrouver celui qui t'attend, et d'être heureuse avec lui. »

Qu'au moins pour l'une les choses s'arrangent même si l'autre attend encore indéfiniment. La penser au terme de son attente et de son incertitude, enfin heureuse, imaginer un bonheur qu'elle ne partage que par procuration, apporte juste assez de réconfort pour continuer, même seule.


	4. mécano et Winry, une passade

note : retrouvez les autres soldats de Briggs dans le recueil "à armes égales" ( /s/5817546/ )

**Titre : **Travail et bagatelle  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples : **la mécanicienne de Briggs - Winry Rockbell (/Edward Elric)  
**Genre : **manqué  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#o4 « Alors comme ça, tu travailles ici ? » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **arc de Briggs/post-série

**Note : **j'avais besoin d'un prénom pour cet _Obscure Canon Character_, j'ai pris « Marcy » un peu par hasard ; ne me demandez pas pourquoi.  
**Avertissements :** mention de relation informelle et de possibilité d'infidélité

**Nombre de mots : **1100+

oOo

Marcy prend occasionnellement des vacances qui n'en sont pas vraiment : à Rush Valley. Pour la formation continue. C'est qu'elle est déjà très exigeante avec elle-même, et sa patronne l'est encore plus. Alors ses semaines de permission, elle n'en profite pas exactement pour aller se détendre sous des climats plus cléments.  
Là dans le Sud son endurance est mise à rude épreuve, d'une façon différente du Nord. Cette foutue chaleur, elle qui s'est habituée au froid de Briggs, elle ne la prend pas comme une bénédiction, loin s'en faut. Dans sa forteresse, elle ne passe jamais tant de temps dans les forges ou les salles des machines. La chaleur, elle peut supporter, bien sûr, mais elle n'aime pas beaucoup.

Enfin… Les séminaires ont souvent lieu en intérieur plutôt qu'en plein soleil, et plutôt dans des salles de conférences protégées de murs épais et bien ventilés. Elle y est au frais. Et c'est tellement passionnant qu'elle en oublie vite l'inconfort physique. Elle apprendre. Et en retour elle apporte son propre savoir. On l'a même invitée tout exprès, cette fois !  
Elle enseigne donc, à des gens qui n'auront sans doute jamais besoin d'émuler sa spécialité, mais elle la partage tout de même. Il ne s'agit pas de secrets de fabrication si spéciaux qu'il faille les taire à tout prix. Et du mélange des idées peuvent sortir de belles inventions inattendues. Elle reçoit au moins qu'elle donne et c'est bien.

Une bonne surprise : elle retrouve dans la foule un visage connu. Plusieurs visages connus, en fait, des collègues déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises, et même un ancien camarade d'études. Mais celui-ci est une bouffée de fraîcheur supplémentaire. Un visage si jeune, encadré de ces longs cheveux blonds qui n'ont pas encore connu de dessèchement drastique au soleil… La mécanicienne du FullMetal !

Mais il ne s'appelle plus FullMetal maintenant, raconte la demoiselle – Winry.  
En revanche elle est bien toujours sa mécanicienne, et Marcy soupçonne que peut-être un peu plus, mais n'entre pas dans les détails.

Et donc, s'est-elle établie ici ?  
Non, elle s'y trouve en vacances formatives elle aussi. En formation un peu prolongée d'ailleurs.

Et Winry avoue qu'elle hésite : prolonger encore et encore et finir par y rester, ou rentrer chez elle… D'un côté, elle répugne à laisser sa ville natale dépourvue ; d'un autre, les possibilités ici sont tellement attrayantes, les gens déjà rencontrés tellement attachants eux aussi !

Elle lui présente d'ailleurs une amie : Paninya, qui la regarde avec curiosité. Un mentor estimé : Garfiel, qui la bombarde de questions. Et des clients, des collègues, et encore des amis…

Et bien sûr elle retourne une faveur : elle lui fait visiter de fond en comble l'atelier où elle n'est plus seulement apprentie mais presque associée. Elle partage les trucs et les astuces. Elle confronte ses idées aux siennes. Comme Marcy l'a fait pour elle au Nord autrefois.  
Ici, Winry n'est plus une débutante en visite. Elle est dans son élément. Ça la rend belle et sûre d'elle. Une année de plus à un âge sensible et le changement de décor aidant, elle fait très adulte. Elle est même très attirante.

En plus, Winry se lie facilement. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle considère Marcy comme l'une de ses camarades elle aussi. Et pas beaucoup plus encore, une fois devenue amie, pour qu'elle lui glisse une confidence : pendant qu'elle se trouve là, si bien entourée, elle arrête d'attendre le retour de ce fameux ex-FullMetal toujours en vadrouille aux quatre coins du pays, recherchant et enseignant l'alchimie qui ne pratique plus mais qui reste son domaine de prédilection, sa vie entière. Elle en fait donc autant avec les automails. En se demandant parfois si c'est vraiment la peine de revenir et de recommencer à attendre. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de faire coïncider leurs emplois du temps…

Marcy sait déjà qu'elle repartira de Rush Valley avec la tête bien pleine. Et elle commence à craindre que ça soit aussi avec le cœur brisé. Elle sent qu'elle s'amourache. Et elle voit qu'il y a une possibilité… infime mais réelle.

Bon sang ! Elle n'était pourtant pas venue pour ça !

La chaleur aidant, elle s'énerve, surtout contre ce sale type d'Edward qui occupe l'esprit de Winry, la rend malheureuse, et qui n'est même pas là pour elle, alors qu'une fille si formidable…  
Et elle s'emporte…

Et si Winry acceptait de se sentir libre ? de s'offrir une incartade ? si elle avait le moindre soupçon sur ce que trafique « son Ed » de son côté ?

Elle, Marcy, pourrait très bien vivre avec. Une passade de vacances, ça n'était pas prévu, ça la distraira un peu, et elle ne regrettera pas. Mais si ça fait du mal à l'autre…  
Elle sent que Winry, même si elle s'offre toutes les justifications possibles pour le faire, cède, ensuite elle se débattra avec une mauvaise conscience. Et même si ensuite – on ne sait jamais ! – elle réalisait qu'elle serait mieux sans, libre, et larguait son mec, elle continuerait à trouver les circonstances pas très glorieuses.  
Ça transformera une agréable récréation en épisode honteux…

Parce que, si ça arrive, ça ne sera bien sûr pas plus qu'un épisode. Elles ne vont pas tomber folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre sur l'espace de ces courtes vacances. Marcy invitera sans doute Winry à revenir la visiter à Briggs – elle trouvera bien un prétexte quelconque pour lui obtenir une entrée dans la forteresse – occasionnellement, mais pas à entretenir une relation suivie, ni à distance ni à s'installer carrément avec elle.

Mais l'épisode, vaut-il mieux qu'il n'arrive pas…

Si elle ne tente pas, elle aura des regrets. Si elle cède, elle aura des remords ensuite.

He ben, elle savait qu'elle ne venait pas ici uniquement pour se détendre, mais là, la situation devient bien plus tendue qu'elle ne s'y attendait en arrivant ! Comme quoi, elle devrait faire encore plus attention désormais à ne pas laisser se mélanger travail et bagatelle…

**Note : **j'avais besoin d'un prénom pour cet _Obscure Canon Character_, j'ai pris « Marcy » un peu par hasard ; ne me demandez pas pourquoi.


	5. Rebecca et Maria, touche féminine

**Titre : **Dans un monde de brutes  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Rebecca Catalina, Maria Ross  
**Genre : **même pas du flirt  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#o5 « Comme un parfum de femme » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin du manga  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Une touche féminine réussit encore à s'épanouir dans leur section d'assaut. Les filles sont prêtes à tout poutrer que les gars. La poudre à canon, les gaz lacrymogènes, les graisses diverses, le carburant et jusqu'à la sueur, tout ça ne les dérange pas. Elles y sont habitées. Elles en viennent même à apprécier, tellement c'est devenu familier.

Mais il flotte aussi, quand même, quand on s'arrête un peu pour s'en apercevoir, des traces de savon doux et même un peu de talc – pas de parfum pour autant, bien sûr. Mais plus que les produits d'hygiène rudes de l'armée. Les gars ne semblent rien remarquer. Question de sensibilité ?

En se rapprochant un peu, elles peuvent même distinguer l'odeur naturelle de la peau, et des cheveux : elle est différente, plus subtile. Une fois découverte elle ne s'oublie jamais ; elle ressort par comparaison.

Rebecca flirte sans complexe avec les hommes. Sans sérieux non plus ; elle envoie paître aussitôt ceux qui ne lui conviennent pas, et aucun ne lui convient vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle est troublée… par cette Maria apparue de nulle part, que Jeannot lui adresse, qui veut participer à l'offensive.

Elle n'a plus eu d'amie depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'est malgré elle distancée d'avec Riza – qui est pour ainsi dire « la fille à Mustang » à désormais, avec un statut un peu à part.

Rebecca se demande s'il y a encore du vrai dans les symboles. Les longs cheveux de Riza, tirés en du chignon strict, ne sont plus une arme de séduction mais seraient un signal indiquant qu'elle est prise. Sa propre tignasse épaisse, bouclée, portée en queue-de-cheval un peu trop libre considérant les circonstances immédiates, Rebecca la considère comme un reflet de sa personnalité.  
Est-ce qu'alors la coupe garçonne de Maria la met d'emblée hors limites ? Seulement pour les hommes ? pour tout le monde ? Ou… non. Tout ça ne veut probablement rien dire.

Et ça n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour penser à ça. Même si l'adrénaline est un sacré aphrodisiaque…

Mais Rebecca se promet quand même que, si elles survivent toutes les deux à cette bataille, elle invitera Maria à aller prendre un verre ensemble, pour fêter ça et apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux et être fixée une fois pour toutes !


	6. MtF Grumman et Chris, madame

**Titre : **Les robes de madame  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **général Grumman/Chris Mustang (with a twist)  
**Genre : **Granny's Night Out  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème :** #06, "les robes de princesse" d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Prompt : **Fullmetal Alchemist (manga) – Grumman/Chris – cross-dressing – avec Grumman déguisé en madame (round #7 - 6 juillet) sur KinkEnStock  
**Continuité : **plutôt post-series  
**Avertissement : **Grumman MtF en secret ? naaan, je n'y crois pas vraiment moi-même mais l'idée est fun à explorer  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Monsieur Grumman, le Général Grumman, le Généralissime Grumman, a son secret. Oh, comme beaucoup de personnages puissants. Mais le sien, il le trouve particulièrement inavouable.  
C'est que, un homme comme lui, marié puis veuf, triste mais digne, père de famille, soldat et homme à hautes responsabilités... Monsieur Grumman dans sa jeunesse, par moments, aurait bien voulu être une mademoiselle.  
Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Il n'avait pas vraiment le physique pour ça, et le coeur il l'a fait taire. Aujourd'hui il ne doute plus d'être un homme mais ça n'empêche pas que... ah.

Maintenant qu'il est si tard, maintenant qu'il croyait que c'était beaucoup trop tard, il a fait cette rencontre. Cette dame, Chris, est aussi âgée que lui, et pourtant si jeune dans son regard, si séduisante malgré les rides et les kilos ; en voilà une femme, une vraie.  
Chris l'encourage à être lui aussi vrai – ou... vraie elle aussi ? « Germaine » ne sait pas trop. Si elle est un personnage de déguisement qu'un vieux monsieur s'invente comme loisir, ou son être véritable caché sous sa défroque de monsieur accompli. Mais dans tous les cas, elle fait confiance à Chris.

Chris, à ses yeux, fait preuve d'un goût vestimentaire sûr qu'elle aimerait émuler. D'aucuns le jugeraient sans doute extravagant ? Mais pour elle, quitte à le faire autant se permettre des folies.

Pour venir la voir à son bar en tout cas, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Sachant qu'elle y sera entourées de filles jeunes et belles, avec lesquelles elle ne pourra jamais rivaliser mais dont « il » serait bien embarrassé si l'on l'imaginait qu'il comptatit les séduire, elle s'habille toujours en madame. Elle pense avoir réussi à les tromper, ou alors c'est qu'elles sont vraiment, vraiment gentilles de n'absolument rien montrer si elles ont deviné.

Au début elle s'est déjà déguisée plutôt en mamie bien propre sur elle pour éloigner les soupçons le temps d'une expédition secrète. Maintenant qu'elle le fait pour le plaisir elle a bien envie d'être une vieille dame scandaleuse : il n'y a pas que le jeunesse qui a droit de s'amuser !

Alors elle porte des velours et des brocarts aux couleurs vives et de lourds bijoux, plus anciens encore que Chris ou elle-même. Elle sort sa panoplie de grande duchesse, de vieille princesse crétoise aux splendeurs délicieusement passées, à l'élégance d'un autre âge.  
Parce qu'elles ne font pas que s'amuser entre amies à l'abri des regards. Ces soirs-là, Germaine va chercher Chris à son bar ; celle-ci en confie la garde à la senior parmi ses filles et elles vont s'exhiber dans d'autre lieux de perdition.

Elles vont au spectacle, attifées en dames de la haute société qu'elles sont, dans ses cabarets de réputation bancale. Elles peuvent bien boire : elles ont la résistance pour, et s'amuser... avec de jeunes garçons. Chris va plus loin que Grumman ne taquine déjà les jeunes dames sous ses ordres, mais sans jamais aller trop loin toutefois. Germaine en est encore un peu jalouse.

Elle ni il n'a plus honte de son corps, entretenu pendant des années – malgré sa déception – pour être un bon soldat, pour être l'homme de la situation. Récemment, il a perdu la lutte : l'âge a eu raison de ses efforts. Il perd ses muscles, s'amaigrit ; sa peau s'assèche et se fait flasque, et il ne parlera de ce que l'âge fait à ses parties intimes. S'il avait eu des seins ça serait terrible à voir sans nul doute. Alors pour cacher tout ça elle se saucissonne dans des dessous à dentelles : ça la fait se sentir mieux face à son miroir.

Au contraire de Germaine Chris même nue est toujours drapée de féminité triomphante. Elle s'épanouit encore plus avec l'âge. Germaine aime la voir ; elle n'a aucun dégoût : il y a tellement sur elle à aimer, à caresser ! Elle aurait préféré être une dame de cet acabit lui-même, mais c'était incompatible avec sa vie de soldat ; Grumman n'a jamais pu se permettre de se laisser s'empâter et se contente d'aimer l'embonpoint sur les autres. Mais elle la préfère tout de même vêtue. Car – ah ! - ses vêtements, ses robes, ses froufrous ! C'est vraiment le grand plaisir qu'il lui reste, un grand plaisir de plus en plus difficile à tenir secret...


	7. Layla et Dante, refaire sa vie

**Titre : **Et refaire sa vie  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages : **Layla, Dante  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#o7 « Sur tes lèvres/a » pour yuri a tt prix  
**Note :** heeee... sauf que ça n'est pas exactement couplesque ? et je dirais que le rating n'est pas mérité par le corps de la fic elle-même mais par ce qu'elle _fore-shadow_e ?  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **ah, si je me souvenais... mais des révélations qui arrivent assez tard dans la 1ère série  
**Nombre de mots : **~800

oOo

Layla, humiliée par sa défaite aux mains de l'Alchimiste d'Acier et privée d'emploi par la chute de Yoki, s'est brusquement retrouvée sans repères. Elle se croyait forte. Elle avait fait sienne une alchimie de combat, pour être un bon garde du corps – et Yoki regardait son corps d'un peu trop près. Elle ne le regrette pas lui particulièrement, mais la position qu'il lui offrait. Elle avait du prestige et la richesse assurée, sous ses ordres. Maintenant... plus rien, et la honte. Ils ont tout perdu et on se moque d'eux. On insulte Yoki – sans doute l'a-t-il bien mérité – et elle, Layla, on la prend en pitié.

« La pauvre petite jeune fille qui ne savait pas choisir un maître, qui s'est fait exploiter, qui a tout perdu, y compris peut-être son honneur... »  
Mais le pire, c'est que dans ces murmures qui courent sur toutes les lèvres, il y a pour elle une part de vérité. Elle est perdue et a besoin d'être guidée. Il lui faut tout refaire.

Elle vise donc à la fois très bas : recommencer son apprentissage, et très haut : elle veut que ça soit auprès d'un excellent alchimiste, cette fois. Après avoir longtemps cherché et vécu de menus travaux ici et là, elle a la chance de rencontrer Dante de la Forêt Profonde.

La vieille dame lui inspire aussitôt confiance. Elle a l'âge d'une grand-mère, la sagesse d'une reine-mère, la bienveillance d'une maraine-fée. Elle aura aussi toute la rigueur nécessaire. Dante est sans conteste une des meilleures alchimistes qui soit et ne prendra pas n'importe qui sous son aile. Elle n'enseignait qu'aux éléments les plus prometteurs, et a cessé depuis des années. Trop fatigant. Mais voilà, son âge grandissant la fatigue encore plus et elle a désormais besoin d'être secondée. Il lui faut une gouvernante et Layla, de son passage chez Yoki où elle supervisait presque tout, se sent rompue à cela. Elle sera surtout une servante ; mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était déjà avant ? Simplement, sa maîtresse cette fois-ci sera plus aimable, plus agréable à vivre. Aussi exigeante, peut-être, mais plus satisfaisante à servir. Elle connaîtra la valeur de son travail. Et en échange – soigneusement calculé, sans chercher à la voler – elle lui offrira les conseils et les exercices dont elle a tant besoin.

« Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois me donner dès maintenant pour que je t'accueille, prévient Dante. Efface cet air désespéré de ton visage. Montre-moi que tu es prête pour cette nouvelle vie et peins un joli sourire sur tes lèvres. »  
Layla en reste un moment interdite. Puis, c'est un sourire sincère qui s'épanouit. Oui, elle est prête !

Auprès d'elle, Layla trouve un bonheur simple comme elle n'avait jamais connu avant. Elle s'emplit pour Dante de reconnaissance et d'affection. Elle s'imagine transcender leur relation de maîtresse et subalterne et leurs différences d'âge et de milieu pour devenir presque des amies.

Le jour où la santé de Dante se met brusquement à décliner, Layla s'en inquiète terriblement. Dante a beau lui dire que c'est ainsi, que c'est la vie, qu'il faut savoir accepter et qu'elle lui transmettra tout le nécessaire avant que son corps ne la lâche, Layla refuse d'entendre raison. Comme si c'était sa situation matérielle qui lui importait !  
La maîtresse gît sur son lit, un linge frais sur le front. Tout à fait sereine.  
« Il te reste une leçon importante à apprendre.  
- Laisser partir les êtres que l'on aime...  
- Que personne ne veut vraiment partir. »

Une lueur étrange brille dans les yeux de Dante, que Layla ne reconnaît pas. Une démence ? La peur ?

« Mais tu peux m'y aider.  
- À accepter ? À partir ?  
- À vivre encore. »

Avec une force surprenante pour une vieille dame qui semblait si proche de la fin quelques minutes auparavant, Dante serre fermement serrée le poignet de Layla.

« Il faut que tu me promettes.  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
- De recueillir mon dernier soupir. »

Parce que les larmes l'aveuglent, Layla ne voit plus cette flamme froide dans les yeux de Dante.

« Toi tu es jeune. Tu as une vie longue et belle devant toi. Approche-toi. »

Layla se penche et Dante lui caresse le front, d'un doigt rèche et déjà froid. Elle trace un étrange dessin que Layla n'essaie même pas de reconnaître. Puis Dante écarte le linge de son visage, révélant un cercle alchimique, incongru parmi ses rides.  
Alors que Layla s'en étonne, Dante l'attire encore plus près d'elle et son tout dernier ordre parvient à ses oreilles :  
« Pose simplement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Rien de plus, et tout sera accompli. N'aie pas peur. »

Tremblante, n'osant désobéir, choisissant de toujours lui faire confiance, Layla s'exécute.


	8. Paninya et Rose, un sourire

**Titre : **Un sourire sur sa vie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples : **Paninya & Rose  
**Genre : **presque gen/début de quelque chose  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#o8, « Juste un sourire » pour yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-manga  
**Nombre de mots : **660

oOo

Paninya, après avoir travaillé des mois d'affilée sur les toits de Rush Valley, a envie de changer un peu d'air. Oh, oui, pour continuer à travailler au grand air : ça pas de souci. Elle le fait bien et elle aime ça. Le travail physique ne lui fait pas peur, non plus que les hauteurs, et elle a besoin d'espaces ouverts et de liberté. Mais elle voudrait voir d'autres paysages, d'autres gens.  
On dit qu'il y a des chantiers plus au sud et elle décide d'aller y tenter sa chance. On a toujours besoin de charpentiers et de petites mains légères pour les finitions et elle sait que rare sont ceux, à bien la regarder, qui pensent encore qu'elle ne paie pas de mine. Ses jambes sont solides et ses bras musclés et pour qui en a besoin ça se voit facilement. Elle ne s'en fait donc pas.

Rose cuisine depuis des mois sur les chantiers de Lior, pour les ouvriers qui reconstruise la ville, et puis pour les nécessiteux aussi. Ils fonctionnent à l'entraide et ça marche bien. Même quand les temps sont durs, elle garde toujours le sourire et les encourage à rester forts. Les sourires qu'ils lui offrent en retour illuminent sa journée.  
Mais voilà, depuis quelque temps l'ouvrage se fait plus rare. La ville renaît, avec ses exploitations, son industrie naissante, ses commerces. De nouveau, ça roule bien, mais les chantiers achevés ferment un à un alors que de moins en mois rouvrent derrière. Les manœuvres se recyclent en usine. Elle pourrait les suivre, bien sûr, on y a toujours besoin de cantinières, mais elle n'y tient pas tellement.  
Elle a participé à la grande aventure du rebâtissage ; elle aime voir les choses s'élever de terre, pas fermenter dans un hangar, si grand qu'il soit. Des ouvriers qui n'ont pas envie non plus de changer de métier lui disent partir vers le sud, là où les destructions de la dernière guerre restent encore béantes : elle les suivra aussi !

Paninya se fait embaucher sans trop de discussion. Il aura fallu juste une petite démonstration, et elle  
fut efficace.  
Rose trouve aussi sans mal. L'enthousiasme non feint dont elle fait preuve convainc facilement.

Paninya avait l'habitude de paqueter son propre déjeuner, à Rush Valley, et de le dévorer en solitaire sur ses hauteurs. Mais dans une ville inconnue où elle n'a pas encore tous ses repères, elle accepte de se mêler à la foule du sol. Après tout, ce sont ces collègues, tous ces gros costauds. À la popote, elle s'attendait à trouver une version plus molle de Garfiel ou une vieille mamie fatiguée. Et elle se trouve nez à nez avec une jolie fille souriante. Wow. Tout à coup, l'idée d'être là, dans cette région, sur ce chantier, dans cette cantine de fortune, lui semble formidable.

Rose en a vu défiler, des ouvriers, depuis le temps. Avec leurs muscles, leurs tatouages, leurs cicatrices. Les récits concernant leur petite femme restée à la maison avec les enfants, ou les propositions de l'épouser elle ou au moins de la culbuter dans une remise. Parfois tout ça, oui, malgré l'épouse qui attend. Elle sait comment les prendre et les faire taire d'un mot et d'un sourire. Ils la classent vite comme madone intouchable. Mais alors, cette fille là, avec sa silhouette mince et son air espiègle, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à en croiser une comme ça ici.

Le reste de la journée se passe comme si de rien n'était pour les uns et les unes et les autres. Mais au fond d'elles, chacune de leur côté, Paninya et Rose savent que dans les jours à venir, elles essaieront de forcer un peu le hasard pour se croiser dans les rues de cette ville ou même dans une allée de ce chantier. Pour un sourire échangé, un éclair de reconnaissance dans les yeux, et l'envie de transformer peut-être un rêve fugace en réalité, qui sait, si ce qu'elles imaginent se vaut...


	9. Izumi et Sloth, famille composée

**Titre : **Familles décomposées  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Izumi Curtis & anim!Sloth ; mention d'anim!Wrath, Ed et Al ; Dante, Sieg/Izumi  
**Genre : **rêvons un peu  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#o9 « Une histoire de fantôme » pour yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'assez loin dans le 1er anime ?  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

L'homoncule Sloth, la fausse Juliet Douglas ; la femme qui élève son fils mort, le fantôme de la mère de ses élèves.  
L'alchimiste Izumi de Dublith, ancienne disciple de Dante de la Forêt Profonde ; la femme qui a créé l'enfant qui est devenu sien, la femme qui a recueilli les fantômes de ses souvenirs.

Elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées en personne. Tout au plus croisées, brièvement. Entr'aperçues. Manqué de s'affronter. Mais elles ont entendu parler l'une de l'autre. Elles en savent relativement peu, mais bien assez. Peut-être trop.

L'absence de l'autre pèse sur la vie de chacune. Comme une présence invisible mais presque palpable.

Elles sont l'une pour l'autre un négatif. Une femme qui n'est pas du tout elle. Si différente... Elles sont loin d'être interchangeables et pourtant, le hasard a fusionné leurs vies.

Si elles pouvaient se rencontrer pour de bon, s'entendraient-elles ? ou se haïraient-elles ?  
Se remercieraient-elle mutuellement pour le rôle joué auprès de ces enfants ou s'arracheraient-elles les yeux de jalousie, de dépit ?

Jamais Izumi n'abandonnera son époux, et jamais Sloth ne pourra quitter l'emprise de Dante. Pourtant un doute persiste dans les esprits de l'une comme de l'autre : si elles se rencontraient, si elles mettaient à plat leurs différents, arriveraient-elles à la conclusion que le mieux encore serait de raisonner un peu les enfants. Elles _pourraient_ s'entendre, le tout serait qu'_eux_ s'acceptent.

L'enfant sauvage, Wrath, peut encore devenir une personne correcte. Les frères Elric pourraient faire la paix avec leur passé et poursuivre la quête de leur futur avec plus de sérénité.  
Et tout cela vaudrait pour elles aussi. Apaiser leurs propres fantômes...

Humains et homoncules ne sont pas si différents, une vie commune doit être possible. Une autre voie que celle des ambitions tordues de Dante.  
Et alors, se mettre à deux pour veiller ensemble sur leurs trois fils ?


	10. Olivier et Rebecca, pour lui plaire

**Titre : **Tout pour lui plaire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Olivier Mila Armstrong/Rebecca Catalina  
**Genre : **pas encore de la séduction...  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#10, « Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » pour yuri a tt prix  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Olivier s'intéresse de très près au Premier Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina d'East City. Comme sa consœur Riza Hawkeye, la demoiselle est experte en armes à feu. Excellent sniper, elle manie plusieurs modèles de pistolets et de fusils avec aisance et précision. Et contrairement à Hawkeye, Mustang n'a pas mis la main dessus, ni personne d'autre en particulier d'ailleurs. Si elle est la première Olivier a donc encore toutes ses chances de la récupérer. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ses supérieurs tiennent à la garder ? Oui elle est bonne, très bonne dans ce qu'elle fait, mais ; au point qu'ils ne veuillent la céder à personne ? Probablement pas.  
Quant à un intérêt particulier de Grumman pour elle... ce ne sont que de vilains racontars. Même pas vrai. D'abord, le vieux bouc harcèle toutes les jolies filles avec la même ardeur et Becky pas plus pas moins que les autres.

Mais... si l'on part dans cette direction... Olivier a une autre raison moins avouable de s'intéresser à Rebecca. Une qui ne devrait absolument compter dans le recrutement, qui devrait même au contraire être un critère pour la refuser si elle était vraiment sérieuse.  
Voilà : elle lui plaît, physiquement.  
Elle est grande, bien musclée, capable d'encaisser le recul d'un fusil. Elle présente ce type de l'Est avec une belle peau mate, des yeux très sombres, des cheveux très bruns joliment bouclés ; trace d'un métissage ancien avec Aerugo.  
Elle forme un contraste délicieux avec sa propre beauté, plus typique Amestris, comme prédisposée aux contrées nordiques qui sont devenues siennes. Oui, Olivier se sait belle : merci beaucoup, elle ne va faire semblant de le nier. Mais ça n'est pas là-dessus qu'elle compte pour séduire Rebecca si elle le peut. Elle espère faire jouer avant tout son esprit et ses offres.

C'est vrai qu'elle aimerait lui plaire et jouer de son pouvoir sur elle. Et si elle ne peut pas l'avoir sous ses ordres, au moins l'avoir sous elle, plus prosaïquement. Ah, s'il pouvait suffire de le lui proposer sans ambages pour recevoir une réponse définitive, de préférence affirmative ! N'a-t-elle pas beaucoup pour lui plaire ?


	11. Psiren et Sloth, magie liquide

**Titre : **Magie liquide  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Psiren/anim!Sloth  
**Genre : **à-côté/un peu d'action + un peu de blabla  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#11, « Arc-en-ciel » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **épisodes 10 et 15 de la 1ère série animée  
**Nombre de mots : **1100+

oOo

Aquroya est condamnée. La cité s'enfonce de plus en plus vite. L'on pensait que c'était une question de quelques années encore ; c'est devenu une question de mois. Nombre d'habitants fuient, d'autres, incrédules, s'accrochent malgré tout à leur vie condamnée. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient partir, mais pas si vite, et comptaient bien rester jusqu'au bout, quand que ça soit.  
Avant qu'Aquroya ne sombre complètement, Clara décide d'aller plaider sa cause auprès du gouvernement. Pas d'aller porter la cause des réfugiés devant les autorités compétentes et exiger que l'on fasse quelque chose pour eux… Ça, d'autres s'en chargeront mieux qu'elle. Elle, elle préfère frapper un grand coup : Psiren ira cambrioler un trésor national et non plus local ! Pour obtenir plus de reconnaissance, que tous les yeux se tournent vers sa cité, une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'on la regarde tant qu'il reste un peu de splendeur et qu'elle reste vivante dans les souvenirs longtemps encore au lieu de sombrer dans l'oubli en plus de sombrer dans les flots.

Le plan lui semble bon, toutefois elle se heurte à un obstacle imprévu. Là dans ce bâtiment censé être quasiment désert, dont elle a su éviter les gardiens de nuit pas assez compétents pour la débusquer, elle tombe nez à nez avec une femme des plus étranges, visiteuse indue elle aussi ?  
Une femme liquide…  
Au lieu de s'effrayer, Psiren laisse se dessiner sur ses lèvres un grand sourire.  
« Pas de chance ma jolie, l'alchimie aqueuse c'est justement ma spécialité. »  
Elle n'a jamais rien transmuté de vivant, mais l'homoncule n'est pas en « vie » à proprement parler. Animée, oui. Vivante, elle découvre que non.  
Mais elle résiste quand même. Se met en place une lutte de deux volontés : l'alchimiste qui essaie de tordre la masse d'eau contre l'homoncule qui ne se laisse pas faire si facilement.

Les flashs lumineux émis par les transmutations traversent les surfaces du corps liquide l'irisent de mille reflets fabuleux, ajoutant à la magie de découvrir cet être légende.  
Elle qui a étudié la physique avec l'alchimie et qui aime les pierres précieuses, elle connaît tout des effets de réflexion, de réfraction et de diffraction de la lumière sur les dioptres cristallins ou aqueux et ce qu'elle voit là dépasse tous les bijoux et tous les paysages qu'il lui a été donné d'admirer au cours de sa carrière à Aquroya.

Psiren a trouvé là un autre trésor que celui qu'elle venait chercher. Comme une plaisanterie, mais en espérant quand même un peu, elle lance,  
« Je laisse cette Pierre sans valeur ici, si tu m'accompagnes et me laisse jouer un peu de ton corps. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Folle ! Qu'es-tu donc venue chercher ici ?  
- Un miracle. Je me demande si je ne viens pas de le trouver.  
- Je ne te le laisserai pas.  
- C'est ce que nous verrons.  
- Penses-tu vraiment avoir ce qu'il faut pour t'emparer de la Pierre philosophale, Alchimiste ?  
- Oh, cette légende ? Clairement non : je ne crois pas aux contes. Et quand bien même elle existerait, elle ne sauverait pas ma ville. Plus que d'alchimie elle aurait eu besoin de terrassiers et il est trop tard pour cela. »

La femme liquide suspend un geste, surprise, et Psiren en profite pour la changer en glace. Un arc-en-ciel aux mille couleurs chatoyantes la traverse avant qu'elle ne retrouve, sous l'effet d'une énergie intérieure, son état liquide et sa mobilité.

« Mais si la Pierre Philosophale ne t'intéresse pas, que cherches-tu ici ?  
- Un coup d'éclat, de la poudre aux yeux. Rien n'est éternel, même pas la mémoire humaine ; nous mourrons tous un jour et rien ne prolongera l'agonie de ma ville. Je veux juste qu'elle brille un peu avant. Peu importe le bijou tant qu'on en suit l'éclat pour remarquer la beauté de son écrin. »

La femme liquide marque un nouveau temps d'arrêt et cette fois Psiren n'en profite pas. Les gestes cèdent la place aux mots, les tentatives de coercition à celles de persuasion.

« Est-ce possible ?  
- Je le tenterai en tout cas.  
- Est-ce possible de courir ainsi après des chimères ?  
- Ne le faisons-nous pas tous ? Je trouve ça plus réaliste que la Pierre philosophale, personnellement.  
- D'être à la fois aussi idéaliste et aussi cynique, d'être si… désintéressée ?  
- Mais j'y ai grand intérêt ! »

Les traits mouvants sont passés de la colère à la surprise et à l'incrédulité ; maintenant, ils s'adoucissent. La femme liquide prend un air rêveur presque tendre…  
Sous les yeux de Psiren, une nouvelle alchimie, plus surprenante encore que la précédente, prend place. La féérie d'eau se solidifie. La transparence miroitante de se fait chair, se drape de vêtements. Devant elle se tient une jeune dame d'aspect propre et net. La magie disparaît. Si elle l'avait croisée dans la rue, avec son petit tailleur strict, jamais Clara ne lui aurait accordé un second regard.

« Tu es l'inverse de ce qu'on m'a ordonné de traquer.  
- Et vous tout à coup vous devenez l'inverse du miracle inattendu que je pensais avoir trouvé. - Qu'êtes-vous donc ?  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de cette réponse.  
- Qui, alors ?  
- Quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé vous aider. Mais qui n'a pas à vous nuire non plus. Quelqu'un en position de lancer une rumeur comme quoi, les secrets de la Pierre philosophale se cachent dans les fondations d'un monument de votre ville et y faire affluer alchimistes et terrassiers à la fois, plus nombre de curieux.  
- J'ai déjà reçu des alchimistes à la recherche de cette fantaisie ; ils m'ont divertie un temps mais n'ont rien changé.  
- Donnez-vous une autre chance. Qu'y perdez-vous ?  
- De la fierté peut-être, de n'avoir pu réussir seule. Vous, qu'y gagnez-vous ?  
- De la fierté aussi. D'avoir pris cette décision d'agir. Et de la joie à vous croiser. Une personne qui recherche des trésors par altruisme et non cupidité… »

En toute honnêteté Psiren voudrait protester que c'est surtout par orgueil et goût de l'adrénaline. L'étrange femme ne lui en laisse pas le temps. En un instant, liquide de nouveau, elle a coulé dans une crevasse et ne répondra plus à ses appels.

En disparaissant, elle a laissé juste un peu d'humidité sur le visage de Psiren qui, rendue à la solitude, présence incongrue dans une salle de musée en pleine nuit, commence à douter de ce qu'elle vient de vivre.


	12. Gracia et Maria, les torts des autres

note : une autre version de l'idée de base derrière le one-shot "_two for tea_" ( /s/706314/ )

**Titre : **_Two wrongs do not make a right_  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples : **Gracia/(Maes Hughes), Maria Ross  
**Genre : **plus _hurt_ que _comfort_  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T~  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#12, « Ambiguïté » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 4, 9, et post manga  
**Nombre de mots : **950

oOo

_Ils_ ont dit que Maria Ross avait assassiné Maes Hughes. Gracia n'a jamais voulu y croire. Elle ne connaissait pas Maria mais l'avait tout de même croisée, et l'histoire servie par les journaux était rocambolesque. Non, elle n'y croyait pas.  
Mais elle ne savait pas quoi croire non plus. Maes était mort, pas de la façon dont on disait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Puis, ils ont dit que Maria Ross était morte et au lieu de se sentir vengée elle s'est trouvée désolée. Qu'une innocente ait péri, que ses parents se retrouvent dans une situation aussi affreuse que la sienne. Elle a perdu son mari, la moitié de sa vie. Elle serre Elysia contre elle, son seul réconfort, sa raison d'être encore forte et de continuer. Si elle n'avait pas perdu son mari mais sa fille elle n'aurait plus qu'à mourir elle aussi !  
Et elle n'en sait pas plus. Elle espérait que peut-être, Maria saurait une partie de la vérité. Maintenant, plus personne ne pourra lui dire.

Quand ils disent que Maria Ross finalement n'est pas morte, elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Quand Maria Ross bien vivante sonne à sa porte, elle ne pense même plus. C'est par automatisme, par bonne conduite soigneusement apprise qui prend le pas sur sa conscience, qu'elle la fait entrer. Mais ensuite, jouer les hôtesses demande quand même un effort. Maria elle-même est surprise de se voir admise là.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
- Je me le demande moi-même. Pas vous demander pardon. Je n'ai pas tué votre mari.  
- Je le sais.  
- Peut-être pardon d'être en vie. C'est injuste que je sois là et pas lui.  
- Il aurait été injuste aussi que vous mouriez. Vous n'y pouvez rien. »

La voix de Gracia sonne faux. Elle énonce une vérité, mais sait que si Maes pouvait lui être rendu...  
Mais Maes ne pourrait pas lui être rendu. Gracia a vu le corps de Maes. Elle sait qu'il est mort. Et que c'était bien lui. Enfin ça n'était plus lui ; c'est bien son enveloppe et pas un faux qu'elle a vu porter en terre. Il n'y a eu manipulation que de la vérité, pas de son cadavre. Maes ne reviendra pas.

« J'ai l'impression que mon sort est lié au sien. Ils m'ont sacrifiée pour couvrir son meurtre. J'aurais préféré ne jamais tremper là-dedans. Mais c'est arrivé et maintenant je me sens responsable.  
- Vous n'y êtes pourtant pour rien. »

Mais ça n'empêche pas que Maria se sent coupable d'avoir survécu. Elle devrait être encore en colère contre les gens qui ont voulu se débarrasser d'elle comme ça, comme un pion dans le jeu d'un autre, alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour le mériter. Elle devrait être soulagée d'être en vie malgré leurs magouilles. C'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à l'autre victime et plus encore, à ceux qui sont restés derrière.

« Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. »

Mais quoi ? Ça lui semble ridicule. Elle ferait mieux de s'excuser et de disparaître. De ne plus jamais revenir rappeler à cette femme éprouvée le malheur qui est le sien, la forcer à le comparer avec le sort plus enviable des autres...

« Il est mort en aidant d'autres personnes. En étant utile. En croyant à ce qu'il faisait, » répète Gracia comme l'a déjà dit aux Frères Elric. C'est la vérité mais à cela non plus elle ne croit plus beaucoup. Pour la première fois, les mots interdits franchissent ses lèvres !  
« Mais quel imbécile ! »

Le visage caché dans ses mains, Gracia ne voit pas la réaction de Maria, et elle s'en soucie comme d'une guigne. Doucement pourtant, Maria pose les mains sur ses épaules. Gracia trouve le courage de la regarder en face. Et de continuer. Elle ne prétendra pas n'avoir rien dit. Quand à se justifier...

« Je ne dirai jamais cela devant ma famille. Ni devant ces enfants. Ni devant sa tombe. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime ! Je ne veux pas être en colère contre lui.  
- Si vous voulez l'être contre moi... »

Gracia secoue la tête. Maria hoche la sienne.

« Non : bien sûr vous ne voulez pas. Mais vous avez le droit de l'être. »

Et Gracia découvre que s'autoriser la colère lui apporte tout de même un certain exutoire. Aux pensées dures. Aux paroles rentrées. Si ça peut l'aider... Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle est toujours en vie alors que Maes n'est plus là. Mais maintenant, elles sont deux dans ce cas, même si c'est pour des raisons très différentes.

Finalement, Maria se sent mieux d'être là.

Rien ne remplacera le mari perdu. Rien de compensera. Ce serait horrible, de pratiquer l'Équivalence et de se dire que bon, on a sacrifié quelque chose de valeur mais gagné autre chose d'aussi bien en échange. Jamais.  
Une nouvelle amitié, même un nouvel amour, ne comblera jamais l'absence du mari. Mais apprendre à profiter des hasards de la vie et de ce qu'on peut en tirer de positif... ça, Gracia peut essayer.

Elle admet qu'elle n'est pas seule dans son malheur. Elle sait qu'elle a sa fille, bien sûr. Sa famille, ses voisins, ses amies.  
Elle découvre qu'elle a une nouvelle amie. Une alliée.  
Qui la comprend.  
Qui comprend même ses sentiments les plus laids, ceux qu'elle est forcée de cacher aux autres parce qu'ils jureraient tellement avec l'image de l'épouse parfaite qu'elle avait embrassée et de la veuve si digne qu'elle a été forcée d'endosser.  
Qui l'écoute patiemment.  
Sans prononcer de parole creuse ou convenue.  
Qui est là, témoin.  
Qui l'apaise.  
Qui lui permet d'être elle, à nouveau.

Ni Gracia ni Maria ne se sentent « revivre », mais... au moins elle se sentent vivre, tout court, puise vivre différemment.


	13. Winry et Riza, une rencontre autrefois

**Titre : **Cette fille qu'elle a croisée autrefois  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages : **Winry Rockbell & Riza Hawkeye  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#13, « Retrouvailles » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post série ; prend en référence le gaiden _Simple People_  
**Nombre de mots : **600+

oOo

Mademoiselle Winry Rockbell et le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ne se « connaissent » pas depuis longtemps, mais elles se sont croisées il y a déjà des années de ça. À l'époque du terrible accident corporel des frères Elric… Il serait exagéré de dire qu'elles ont sympathisé tout de suite, mais elles ont su s'accorder mutuellement assez de confiance pour se dire l'essentiel.  
Depuis, Riza a continué à suivre sa voie et Winry a eu le temps de s'habituer à une nouvelle vie.  
Elles se sont revues alors que Winry adulte désormais. Riza avait fait très attention à la traiter déjà en demoiselle digne de respect autrefois ; aujourd'hui c'est pour de bon.  
Elles s'étonnent d'avoir eu l'une sur l'autre une influence réciproque.

Chez Riza c'est subtil et ça peut paraître sans conséquence ? qu'à la suite de leur rencontre, elle se laisse pousser ses cheveux juste comme ça. Elle a eu l'occasion de croiser énormément de filles et de femmes avant elle sans que ça lui fasse d'effet. Mais cette petite Winry déjà mature malgré son jeune âge, plus qu'elle-même n'a le souvenir de l'avoir été, lui a plu. Et elle lui a semblé bien plus jolie que toutes les autres, et assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse faire une comparaison. Elle réalise que ça lui irait bien aussi. Et au pire si ça lui plaît pas elle les coupera ? mais non, elle persévère dans son essai.  
Winry, sans rien faire, juste en étant elle-même, a laissé à Riza l'idée que même sous son uniforme elle peut rester une femme et être jolie, qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle et se faire plaisir.

Et Winry au contraire, sa Grand-Mère la gronde à propos des mêmes cheveux longs ! Si elle ne veut pas les garder courts, qu'au moins elle les tienne soigneusement attachés ? Winry ne croit pas aux accidents qui pourraient lui arriver à elle et se contente d'un foulard. Une coupe courte comme un garçon ou un chignon de madame, très peu pour elle !  
Des années plus tard, elle adoptera finalement la barrette pour les relever. Parce que c'est pratique, oui, et puis par envie de ressembler à Riza chez qui cette coiffure est devenue iconique.  
Par envie de lui plaire peut-être ? Elle lui sert de modèle physique en plus de modèle moral.

Se revoir si longtemps après ne fait pas mentir le souvenir de leur rencontre passée. Ce temps écoulé les a fait évoluer toutes les deux, sans trahir ce qu'elles étaient, et pour devenir ce qu'elles pressentaient.  
Leurs discussions, d'égale à égale, il y a si longtemps et plus récemment, les ont mises en face de la façon dont elles prennent des décisions qui affecteront sa propre vie et celles de leur entourage respectif.  
Pour Riza, c'était la confirmation que sa voie était la bonne. En réfléchissant à l'exemple de Riza, Winry a su grandir et mûrir en gardant sa personnalité et son indépendance d'esprit. Maintenant, se demande-t-elle, est-ce s'aliéner que de chercher l'approbation d'une personne en particulier… Cette question lui pose souci.

Car toutes deux sont souvent vues par « les autres » comme l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non : elles, elles se voient comme actrices de leur propre vie. Elles ont fait le choix d'aider telle personne, _entre autres_, mais elles ne se _limitent_ pas à ce rôle.  
Elles n'ont pas le choix sur de qui deviennent (tombent ?) amoureuses mais gardent toujours leur liberté sur ce qu'elles décident de faire ou non en conséquence. Et… le choix de qui elles prennent pour ami...es. Là-dessus, elles se sont mutuellement reconnues.


	14. Catherine et Maria, hasard secret

**Titre : **Un secret volé au destin  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Catherine Elle Armstrong & Maria Ross  
**Genre : **coup de hasard  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#14, « une surprise » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 10 et... je ne sais plus, quelque part plutôt vers la fin  
**Nombre de mots : **800+

oOo

La famille Armstrong est en vacances au bout du monde et leur cadette s'ennuie. Oui, ils vont de découvertes en découvertes, mais rien ici ne plaît vraiment à la jeune Catherine. Ses parents et ses sœurs aînées s'amusent de tout, elle s'inquiète plutôt. Pour elle les vacances ne sont pas heureuses ; elle n'arrête pas de repenser à la dispute entre Olivier et Alex, entre le fait que Papa ait si brusquement accepté de prendre sa retraite, comme forcé.  
Aux yeux de Catherine toute chagrinée, ces vacances ressemblent un peu à un exil. Oh, elle a confiance : jamais Olivier ne dépossèderait exprès sa famille de leur manoir et de leurs biens et même si elle le taquine jamais elle ne se brouillerait à mort avec Alex. Mais quand même, ça n'est pas drôle. Elle préfèrerait être déjà de retour et installée dans leur résidence de campagne, au lieu de faire le tour de ce pays étranger.  
Elle se prend à espérer que chaque départ sera le dernier et à chaque déplacement, sort de sa réserve juste assez pour scruter les environs à la recherche d'un indice qui lui parlerait de chez elle.

C'est alors qu'elle la reconnaît dans la foule : une compatriote expatriée !

Catherine bondit de joie, puis d'étonnement : cette dame elle la connaît, oui. Elle l'a déjà croisée... un jour qu'elle venait apporter quelque chose à Alex au manoir. Elle ne sait plus quoi, c'est secondaire. Et elle a revu son visage dans les journaux, ça a fait scandale. Elle se souvient : elle aurait dû être morte ? Ça alors, pour une surprise, quelle surprise !

La plus grande surprise c'est encore que la reconnaissance soit mutuelle. Leurs regards se croisent et la dame – Maria, se souvient Catherine – l'arrête d'un geste discret juste avant qu'elle ne l'appelle et ne prononce son nom.

Catherine rougit en réalisant qu'elle a manqué de peu de la mettre dans un grave embarras. Toute à son étonnement, elle n'a pas réfléchi. Oh, personne ne l'avait remarquée jusqu'ici dans cette ville étrangère, et tant que personne n'attirait l'attention sur elle personne ne l'aurait reconnue.  
Mais Catherine et Maria ne sont pas seules dans cette foule anonyme : pas loin de là, il y a le reste de sa famille et leur escorte. Ce que, ils en sont vraiment au dernier moment avant d'aller s'enfoncer dans une randonnée romanesque et un peu dangereuse. Alors on ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un réagissait avec moins de joie que Catherine et causait des ennuis à Maria ?

À regret, elle recule. Elle fait signe, d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, sur un sourire qu'elle ne peut pas retenir, qu'elle se taira. Elle gardera le secret de Maria. Elle n'ira poser aucune question, elle n'en parlera à personne. Ça sera juste son rêve à elle.

L'espace de quelques secondes, une inconnue qui disparaît à nouveau dans les ombres lui aura apporté le parfum nostalgique du pays. Elle lui rappelle sa condition d'expatriée, un peu triste, mais finalement pas si terrible. Quand elle compare leurs deux situations...  
L'une est là sous couvert de vacances, à la vérité comme réfugiée d'une menace si vague qu'elle n'y croit pas ; l'autre exilée pour sauver sa vie d'un danger bien réel et ne le sait sans doute que trop bien : elle est une morte-vivante. Combien ça doit donc être plus dur pour Maria ! se dit Catherine.

C'est de la folie que de chercher à se voir face à face, à chercher du réconfort l'une en l'autre. Car si quelqu'un la découvre, si quelqu'un fait un lien entre elles deux, les conséquences seront terribles pour tout le monde.

Maria est brune et a foncé pendant sa traversée du désert ; elle ne passe pas pour une autochtone mais pas forcément non plus pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Catherine rose et blonde a suivi la voie des mers, en croisière avec un parasol pour abriter son teint délicat. Avec en plus des manières opposées, personne ne croirait qu'elles ont pu se fréquenter avant.  
Comme aujourd'hui ça n'a d'ailleurs été qu'une rencontre fortuite. On ne les a jamais officiellement présentées l'une à l'autre. Elles se connaissent... de vue et de réputation.  
Mais de s'être entr'aperçues autrefois elles ne se sont jamais oubliées. Un regard si bref, et des images à contempler : Catherine sait qu'il y a d'elle un grand portrait dans le salon du manoir familial que tous les visiteurs contemplent – l'idée la fait toujours rougir – et de Maria, la photo a circulé dans les journaux – Catherine a pleuré à l'époque sur son destin tragique.

Et après cet épisode étrange, le nouveau souvenir qu'elles laissent l'une à l'autre est plus vivace encore. Porté par la joie et par la peur mêlées, il se grave profondément dans leurs mémoires. Dès lors, Catherine a beau savoir combien ça serait dangereux pour Maria, elle se met à espérer, fort, très fort, la revoir encore, de nouveau, quelques secondes volées au destin, un peu plus loin dans son périple.


	15. Rebecca et Riza, barsexual

**Titre : **_I wanna take you to a gay bar_  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Rebecca Catalina/Riza Hawkeye  
**Genre : **squish/crush/UST  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#15, « Viens, je t'emmène » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Avertissements : **refoulement, alcoolisation  
**Continuité : **pré série  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Riza Hawkeye et Rebecca Catalina se sont rencontrées à l'Académie Militaire où elles étaient Cadets – il n'y a toujours pas de terme féminin pour les désigner, mais voilà. Elles étaient camarades de chambrée et d'entraînement et Rebecca a tout de suite apprécié la compagnie de Riza, laquelle le lui rendait bien, quoi que de façon plus réservée. Un bel équilibre s'est vite fait entre l'enthousiasme de l'une et le sérieux de l'autre. Elles se complètent et forment ensemble un bon binôme, apprécié des instructeurs, et mutuellement.  
En tout cas... jusqu'à ce que le côté aventureux de Rebecca dépasse un peu des limites qu'elle semblait s'être jusque là fixées et prenne une initiative un peu plus osée : elles vont faire le mur un soir, a-t-elle décidé !  
« Il faut que tu décoinces, ma chérie, et je vais prendre les choses en main, annonce-t-elle à Riza, d'un ton encore plus joyeux qu'autoritaire et elle ne la laissera pas répliquer.  
» Parce que c'est pas tout d'apprendre à obéir aux ordres : faut aussi savoir quand désobéir. Et pour ça tester ses limites. Flirter avec l'interdit, tu vois, et flirter avec, heh, de beaux mecs. Ou même de moins beaux juste pour voir. Alors, tu viens. Je vais te montrer un endroit sensationnel ! »

Donc, Rebecca propose d'aller voir ce qui se passe dans les bars, siffler les mecs, siffler des bières surtout. Riza comprend que si elle refuse, son amie ira quand même, toute seule. Elle imagine que ça sera moins drôle pour elle, et elle craint surtout que ça soit plus dangereux. Qu'elle en fasse trop, qu'elle oublie l'heure, qu'elle merde la gestion du couvre-feu et des heures de ronde des surveillants du dortoir... Si elle ne peut pas la faire renoncer à ce projet fou, il vaut encore mieux qu'elle l'accompagne pour la surveiller un peu, l'arrêter à temps et la ramener quand il faudra.  
Elle a bien fait, se dit-elle rapidement. D'abord, parce que cette chère Becky, effectivement, se met en devoir de se soûler, et puis mine de rien, sans aller jusqu'à dire que c'est la grande joie, elle-même passe plutôt un bon moment. Y compris quand Becky se fait tellement affectueuse qu'elle va jusqu'à l'embrasser.

Elle blâmera ensuite l'alcool et prétendra que c'était fait exprès, pour titiller les mecs. La vérité, c'est qu'elle en mourait d'envie depuis longtemps et l'avait soigneusement refoulé. Mais oui, Rebecca a toujours trouvé Riza craquante, et encore plus ce soir : elle est adorable ! Bon, ça n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait vouloir sortir, pas en temps normal en tout cas. Ça ne rentre pas son schéma des choses. Mais c'est quelqu'un qu'elle a envie de... oh.  
Mais elle ne le fera pas. Un baiser et c'est tout. Riza ne la laisserait pas aller plus loin. Rebecca elle-même ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre.  
Riza propose de rentrer, suggère qu'il est temps de se mettre au lit. La formulation est ambiguë, mais une fois hors du bar, la fraîcheur de la nuit, le vide tristounet des rues, douchent sa bonne humeur et son côté entrepreneur. Rebecca retrouve assez de bon sens pour accepter de rentrer sans faire d'histoire, et ne commet aucune plaisanterie déplacée, ni n'ajoute aucune avance. Chacune gardera ses mains et sa bouche pour soi et dormira dans son propre lit.  
Riza n'a jamais cru qu'elle aurait à y faire face, de toute façon, et n'y pense plus ensuite. Rebecca, elle, en rêvera quand même cette nuit, de l'emmener plus loin encore, peut-être une autre fois. Mais ça restera seulement ça, juste un rêve...


	16. Winry et Rose, un goût de paradis

**Titre : **Comme un goût de paradis  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Rose Thomas & Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **entre filles  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#16, « Un compliment à faire rougir » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 20  
**Note : **je m'étais dit que pour cette série de thème j'éviterais les couples que j'ai déjà traités par ailleurs – oui mais voilà, Rose-du-manga est tellement différente (heureusement pour elle) de Rose-du-1er-anime (la pauvre) que je considère leur dynamique avec Winry comme celle de deux personnages différents ( /s/8219628/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **700+

oOo

Après un voyage épuisant, Winry débarque à Lior. Comme une bénédiction, cette demoiselle Rose l'accueille et la prend sous son aile. On dit bien que les gens les plus simples sont les plus prompts à offrir l'hospitalité...  
C'est Winry qui voudrait se mettre en extase devant tout le bien que Rose lui fait, à déballer pour elle tout le luxe dont elle est capable et toutes ses gentillesses, et c'est encore Rose qui s'émerveille le plus de leur rencontre.

« Alors tu as mécanicienne ? C'est formidable ! Tu travailles de tes mains, vraiment. Moi j'utilise les miennes pour quelque chose de tellement trivial...  
- Mais qui apporte beaucoup à ceux qui en ont besoin, proteste Winry.  
- C'est que je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Je n'ai pas appris à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je sais tenir un foyer et me débrouiller seule et c'est tout... Toi, tu fais quelque chose de vrai, de grand ! »

Ces compliments sur son travail Winry les a entendus tant et plus. Oui les automails sont formidables, oui elle aime son métier, et oui elle est fière de ce qu'elle fait... Elle est consciente de la chance qui est sienne et tout ça fait partie de sa vie. Elle remercie par principe et proteste un peu ensuite : ces louanges, elle n'arrive plus à les prendre comme mérité.

Rose continue sur sa lancée :  
« Et tout ça sans te départir de ta féminité ! Que tes cheveux sont beaux... Qu'utilises-tu pour garder tes mains douces ? »  
Car ça n'est pas de la coquetterie : c'est une nécessité de se protéger la peau, dans son travail. Les risques de blessures sont élevés et elle doit les éviter. Pour les ajustements de précision elle a besoin de garder toute la sensibilité dans ses doigts : ça veut dire impossibilité de porter des gants pour se protéger... et importance accrue qu'ils n'aient pas été abîmés par autre chose.  
Rose qui s'écorche les doigts à éplucher les légumes et se dessèche la peau des mains à laver la vaisselle sait combien l'on s'abîme vite si l'on n'y prend pas garde. Pour elle ça n'est pas si grave, mais une mécanicienne ? De son doigté dépend celui de ses clients !

C'est quelque chose à prendre en compte, oui. Mais c'est si rare qu'on lui parle de prendre soin d'elle, pour elle même et pas juste pour eux ! Personne ne parle jamais à Winry de son apparence. Elle ne se considère pas elle même comme jolie, et elle n'a personne pour le lui dire. Mamy Pinako ne considère pas ça comme utile et au contraire même quand les garçons reviennent, Ed a tendance à se montrer méchant dans ses taquineries... On lui dit souvent qu'elle est gentille, ça oui, elle le sait et elle y croit. Mais jolie...  
Mine de rien, Winry reste une jeune fille sensible et soucieuse d'elle même et du regard des autres ; elle a encore besoin d'être rassurée.

Alors cette fille qui l'accueille sans rien demander, généreusement, qui la flatte, qui lui offre tout ce dont elle peut avoir besoin, c'est presque trop beau pour qu'elle y croie. Se rafraîchir et se restaurer, c'était le minimum nécessaire. Elle ajoute à ça ce bain délicieux qui la fait se sentir si bien et propose de partager ses produits d'hygiène et de beauté. Ce qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour acquis quelques semaines auparavant est devenu un luxe incroyable aujourd'hui.  
Rose offre même de lui frotter le dos, avec la délicatesse de préciser : si ça ne fait pas souffrir sa pudeur. Winry, touchée par sa sollicitude, n'y voit pas d'inconvénient et se laisse faire avec gratitude. Ce faisant, Rose la complimente encore la musculature fine, le corps souple et mince, la poitrine ronde...

Et comme elle est si jolie elle même aux yeux de Winry, avec son visage aimable, son sourire radieux, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux soignés... elle doit bien savoir de quoi elle parle ! Ses paroles lui vont droit au cœur et Winry se sent rougir jusqu'au cœur.  
Confuse, elle blâme l'eau chaude pour cela, mais ne laisse diminuer en rien ce moment de pur bonheur. Pour un peu, elle souhaiterait presque rester bien plus longtemps que nécessaire auprès d'elle au lieu de se remettre en route dès que possible...


	17. Olivier et une lettre mystérieuse

**Titre : **Une petite fleur sur la neige  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **les soldats de Briggs ; Olivier Mila Armstrong/une inconnue-mystère ?  
**Genre : **quiproquo à la con  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#17, « La plus belle lettre » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

Olivier Armstrong est connue pour avoir des manières très cavalières. Elle est un bloc de marbre, une force de caractère, elle s'est consacrée entièrement à sa carrière et n'a plus de vie personnelle. Elle ne reçoit pas de correspondance particulière. Quantité de rapports à traiter, dont elle délègue ce qu'il faut à qui de droit et s'occupe du reste ce qu'elle fait avec diligence.  
Ceux qui ont vu comment elle a traité la lettre d'introduction confiée par son propre frère à Edward Elric la considèrent encore plus comme sans cœur.

Le jour où elle reçoit une jolie enveloppe à monogramme, toute la base en parle. Un léger parfum floral qui s'en dégage quand, passant du froid du sac postal à son bureau tempéré, elle se réchauffe. De là sort une lettre sur papier fleuri, couverte d'une jolie écriture déliée, indubitablement féminine.  
Fait incroyable, l'on voit sourire la Reine des Neiges. Ses yeux s'adoucissent. Son visage se trouve éclairé, illuminé même, par le bonheur que lui apporte cette lettre. Penchée dessus, elle est plus belle que jamais.

Les langues s'agitent dans son dos. Leur Général a une petite fiancée au loin dans la plaine ! Une fleur qui pousse au soleil et lui raconte de jolies choses. C'est tellement attendrissant…

Ils essaient de l'imaginer. La fiancée du Général, à quoi peut-elle bien ressembler ? Pour ces soldats endurcis mais gardant encore des idées naïves, la fiancée idéale est une Amestrine pure souche ; une poupée à la peau délicate, aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux limpides. Une jeune fille de bonne famille, de haute naissance. Comme Olivier elle-même, en plus douce évidemment, beaucoup plus douce.

Oui mais voilà. Olivier n'est pas n'importe qui, Olivier n'est pas comme ses soldats. La lettre crie jeune fille de bonne famille, oui. Mais Olivier n'a pas forcément jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Enfin… personne ne lui ressemble vraiment, non plus.  
Elle pourrait aussi venir d'une petite jeune fille romantique quelconque moins fortunée mais plus… exotique.  
Une bibliothécaire puisqu'Olivier admire le savoir utile ; discrète le jour, sauvage la nuit.  
Une mécanicienne, du velours sur sa poigne d'acier ?  
Pas forcément une alchimiste. Ou un médecin ? Exerçant l'une de ces deux professions, elle aurait essayé de la ramener à Briggs, pour joindre l'utile et l'agréable.  
Une métisse à demi ishvale ? à la peau bronzée, aux yeux de braise… Cette idée plaît beaucoup.  
Une princesse xinoise en exil ? Ça ne correspond plus si bien.

Les paris vont bon train. Un concours s'organise. Il faut récupérer cette lettre en douce, ou au moins arriver y jeter un œil rapide. Ils veulent savoir !  
Ça sera commettre une indiscrétion folle, violer l'intimité de leur Officier Commandant et d'une innocente inconnue. C'est très, très mal. C'est une faute grave, pour des soldats et pour des êtres humains de toute façon. Mais la curiosité est la plus forte. Même la menace de la colère du Général quand elle saura, car avec toute la discrétion du monde, elle saura forcément… ne suffit pas à les stopper.

S'apercevoir qu'elle classe la mystérieuse lettre dans un dossier « famille » relance de plus belle leur imagination. De fiancée, la considère-t-elle déjà comme sa femme ?  
Pas pour longtemps ; l'on prend bien soin à ne pas lire le contenu de la lettre elle-même, à ne regarder que les bouts qui dépassent, et l'en-tête et la signature livrent rapidement la clé du mystère.

« Les gars, vous avez tout faux.  
- Oh ?  
- Ça n'est pas une jolie fiancée…  
- …Mais un gentil mari complètement fleur bleue ?  
- À l'image de son petit frère ?  
- Ça devrait pourtant lui déplaire…  
- Non. Pire !  
- Pire ?  
- C'est sa petite sœur. Catherine Elle Armstrong. »

Et tout à coup ils se sentent très bêtes. Ils ont sauté tout de suite à la mauvaise conclusion, leur raisonnement était forcément faux… La parfaite demoiselle amestrine ? Ils avaient parfaitement raison sur ce point. La fiancée, non. Non sûrement pas, bien au contraire.  
Tout le monde se met d'accord pour enterrer complètement cet épisode et essayer de ne plus jamais y repenser.

Et tout irait presque bien s'il y a en un pour suggérer…  
« Quand même. Mais après tout qu'en sait-on ? Chez les aristocrates… »


	18. Psiren et Martel, cambrioleuse généreuse

note : j'ai oublié de le mentionner la dernière fois, avec Sloth, mais j'aime bien shipper Psiren avec des homoncules ou des chimères ; cf Lust dans le recueil "et puis quoi encore ?" ( /s/3406171/4/ et /s/3406171/5/ )

**Titre : **_Lady Thief_  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Psiren & Martel  
**Genre : **rencontre improbable  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#18, « Les yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux / Les yeux verts, yeux en colère » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité : **TWT  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Martel a les yeux verts, Martel a toujours eu les yeux verts. Quasiment depuis sa naissance ; ils étaient déjà clairs et ne sont pas restés bleus longtemps après. La chimérisation ne les a pas spécialement teintés de jaune, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont pris un éclat froid nouveau. Ou… ça n'est peut-être pas le serpent en elle mais juste la colère instillée par la trahison et les expériences subies.

Clara a toujours eu les yeux bleus. Depuis sa naissance, bleu foncé, ils n'ont jamais changé. On dit que s'y reflètent les nuances de la lagune d'Aquroya qu'elle aime tant. La nuit, évidemment, avec beaucoup moins de luminosité et l'ombre portée par le masque de Psiren, personne ne les reconnaît.

Tenir ce bar demande plus d'argent qu'il n'en rentre. Les chimères ont quitté la loi quand l'Armée les a reniées ; nécessité faisant loi, elles se choisissent des cibles à dévaliser. Des sales types qui le méritent bien, assez loin de Dublith pour qu'on ne fasse pas de lien avec eux, pas complètement à l'autre bout du pays non plus pour que ça reste faisable. Tour à tour, chacun fait son petit voyage.

Martel a jeté son dévolu sur Aquroya. Cette ville décadente regorge de collections privées, de bijoux anciens méconnus qu'elle pourra refourguer à des antiquaires peur regardants, moyennant compensation convenable pour les risques qu'elle a pris et la revente supérieure potentielle qu'elle leur mettra entre les mains.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à se heurter à une autre cambrioleuse. Qui plus est, une professionnelle, qui se moque de son amateurisme. Quoi, elle est entraînée à entrer en douce dans les maisons pour en égorger les occupants, pas pour faire un tri dans leurs possessions. C'est légèrement différent, oui !

D'un côté, ça lui confirme que son choix était bon. D'un autre, ç'aurait été plus pratique sans cette concurrence.

Martel vole par nécessité, avec animosité autant envers les gens qu'elle en rend responsable qu'envers ses cibles. Elle déteste en être réduite à cette nécessité.  
Psiren vole par amour tordu envers sa ville.

Deux philosophies tellement opposées.  
Deux manières d'être.  
Deux cœurs avides.

Dans la pénombre, deux paires d'yeux se fixent, luisant faiblement. Des joyaux supplémentaires.

La réunion hasardeuse de ces différences produit des effets inattendus. L'ajout inopiné des forces de l'ordre au tableau les force à fuir dans la même direction et faire le choix de s'aider mutuellement ou de se tirer dans les pattes.

D'autorité, Psiren fourre son butin dans les mains de Martel.

« Garde.  
- C'est à toi. »

Martel refuse. Psiren insiste pourtant.

Oh, elle ne va pas l'offenser en disant,  
» Tu en as plus besoin que moi.  
Même si toutes deux savent que c'est vrai.  
Mais elle peut lui offrir un calcul qui les arrangera toutes les deux :

Ils m'ont vue le prendre et ils nous talonnent. S'ils m'attrapent, autant qu'ils ne puissent pas le trouver sur moi. Emporte-le et file vite. Je t'assure que je ferai tout pour te rattraper et de le reprendre. Que tu veuilles ou non.

Mise au défi, Martel ne peut répondre que par fanfaronnade, assurer que non, elle ne la rattrapera jamais, et souhaiter secrètement que si.

« Et si tu viens jusqu'à Dublith, promet-elle avant de lui fausser compagnie, je t'offrirai au moins un verre. »


	19. mécano et Catherine, réchauffer le coeur

**Titre : **Du soleil en hiver  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **la mécanicienne de Briggs x Catherine Elle Armstrong  
**Genre : **rencontre improbable ?  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#19, « Rayon de soleil » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Continuité : **post série ?  
**Note :** cf une fic précédente (sans continuité avec la présente) ; "Marcy" est un nom décidé un peu au hasard mais que j'aime bien.  
**Nombre de mots : **~1000

oOo

La vie à Briggs est difficile ; c'est quelque chose d'acquis. Il y a bien sûr les conditions climatiques : neige, vent, et aussi manque de lumière. L'hiver, la nuit, et à rester enfermé dans ces bunkers, même de jour ne voit pas le soleil. Car il y a aussi les conditions de travail, sous les ordres d'un Général qui tient du bourreau, mais ça, c'est quelque chose que ceux qui se retrouvent là ont tous plus ou moins choisi. On fait avec. Marcy en tout cas s'en arrange.

Le Général Armstrong elle-même y est pour beaucoup. Ses grands projets et surtout son charisme l'ont éblouie et depuis elle lui a juré fidélité, en tant que personne. Ici à Briggs, plus encore que dans d'autres unités du reste de l'armée, ils sont comme une grande famille, un peu bizarre.

Parlant de famille et du Général… Marcy a eu l'occasion de rencontrer certains autres Armstrong et elle croit comprendre pourquoi Olivier a préféré s'en éloigner et former sa propre clique.  
Le petit frère, par exemple, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver pathétique. Ses muscles impressionnants sont gâchés par sa trop grande sensibilité – oui c'est important, dans une certaine mesure, mais trop c'est trop – et son manque d'ambition.  
Les sœurs aussi, elles lui font plutôt pitié. Bâties sur le même modèle que le frère : elle les plaint. Les pauvres, même avec la plus belle personnalité du monde, elles n'ont pas un gabarit facile à vivre…

Forcément, elle les compare à son Général. Mais de la comparaison ressort qu'Olivier non plus n'est clairement pas le parti idéal. Elle est belle, très belle, mais comme une statue. Elle n'est pas vraiment désirable pour autant. C'est une question d'attitude et tout en elle crie « Commandant ».  
Malgré sa plastique de poupée, elle n'est pas féminine pour un sou. Glacée et dure, elle fascine mais à distance. Personne ne veut l'approcher. Ses longs cheveux blonds volant au vent qui mord, c'est une parure de guerre, pas un atout de séduction.

Et voilà qu'un jour, Marcy rencontre enfin la benjamine de la famille. Une petite jeune fille restée cachée les premières fois ; trop jeune et trop timide pour se lancer en société. Mais les choses changent…  
Elle n'est toujours pas vraiment épanouie, mais tout le monde affirme qu'elle fait de grands efforts et Marcy, même sans avoir pu mesurer le point de départ, en apprécie le résultat.  
Mademoiselle Catherine est, oh, si jolie, si mignonne et délicate ! C'est une fleur au milieu de l'hiver, et avec elle arrivent la chaleur et la lumière qui manquaient à la faire éclore.  
Si Olivier est une statue de glace, Catherine est une poupée de porcelaine. Mais Marcy ne s'y trompe pas : elle décèle en elle, la même force intérieure sous ses dehors frêle, corsetée sous son éducation stricte. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, clairement.  
Elle n'a pas la même dureté que sa sœur aînée, mais tout de même une résistance certaine. À n'en pas douter, elle a toute la souplesse et l'endurance pour résister et s'adapter à à peu près n'importe quoi.

Depuis des années qu'elle est aux ordres du Général Armstrong, Marcy tire de son service une grande joie dans le devoir accompli et les ambitions réalisées. Et… ces jours comme aujourd'hui, ce réconfort qui lui vient par surprise, de loin en loin, bonus inattendu, rend les choses plus belles encore.  
C'est comme si l'hiver entier reculait d'un coup, comme si les neiges éternelles fondaient pour laisser place au printemps.

Croiser la délicieuse petite sœur lui monte à la tête et Marcy doit avoir attrapé un coup de soleil, pour lui proposer comme ça de lutter ensemble contre le froid. Et Catherine d'accepter avec candeur !  
À l'heure du coucher, elle revient gratter à sa porte, se fait ouvrir, et Marcy n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter, de la détromper, de se reprendre, que la jeune fille s'est déjà installée.

Et une fois dans le lit elle n'ose plus rien faire, comme tétanisée. Elle ne va quand même pas abuser d'une innocente ! mais passer la nuit ainsi, essayer de faire semblant de rien en attendant de s'endormir, et le lendemain au réveil ça ne va pas être si facile…

Et c'est alors que sous les couvertures, une petite main tiède cherche la sienne. Des lèvres chaudes trouvent son visage, un souffle léger passe là et sûrement pas par accident.

Marcy se fige et Catherine, en réponse, s'arrête elle aussi. En silence, lentement, Marcy avance une main vers la poitrine de Catherine, encore incertaine de si ça sera pour la caresser ou la repousser. Elle s'y pose doucement, sans arriver à se décider. Les mots ne viennent pas non plus. Juste un appel murmuré…  
Catherine ?

Une petite voix étranglée lui répond.  
« C'est coucher, _coucher_ que vous proposez ? »  
Marcy se maudit de n'être pas capable de répondre.

« Car si c'était juste pour la chaleur, il y a d'autres moyens n'est-ce pas ? Vous me les avez montrés. Et… et celui-ci… »

D'ici, Marcy peut percevoir la chaleur, justement, qui irradie de Catherine. Elle sent ses joues qui chauffent.

Les mots peinent à sortir, mais oh comme elle le veut ! À défaut de paroles, ses gestes sont clairs. D'un baiser planté, Catherine cimente sa demande, son consentement.

Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas la regarder en face en plein jour, elle n'ose pas le dire à haute voix, toujours paralysée par sa si grande timidité sociale dont elle n'arrive pas encore à se corriger totalement, mais elle fait preuve d'un désir certain.

Marcy l'accueille d'un seul mot,  
« Oui. »  
Et cela suffit à faire fondre les dernières barrières et illuminer toute la nuit.


	20. Dante et Izumi, les pires horreurs

note : puisque je ne l'ai pas fait pour celle avec Layla... à rapprocher peut-être des horreurs que j'ai commis vis-à-vis de Rose ; Dante/Rose bien sûr, "des éclats de Pierre rouge" ( /s/4416448/ ) ou Envy-et-Rose aussi, "pas juste" ( /s/2985296/ )...

**Titre : **La couleur rouge...  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Dante → Izumi (/Sieg)  
**Genre : **horrible  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#20, « Rouge à lèvres » d'après yuri a tt prix  
**Avertissements : **Dante est déjà bien gratinée dans la série mais là c'est encore pire – de façon je pense bien squickante, mais si je vous dis en quoi exactement je gâche la fic...  
**N****ombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Dante avait de grands projets concernant sa nouvelle élève, sa nouvelle élève si prometteuse, si talentueuse… et si peu ambitieuse. Bon sang. Izumi l'a d'autant plus déçue qu'elle espérant tant d'elle !

Izumi était prête à apprendre le plus possible et Dante n'a pas tout de suite cherché plus loin. Elle était bien décidée à lui enseigner le maximum, pensant que sa personnalité suivrait. Car Dante sélectionne ses apprenties avec soin. Pour sa propre réputation de maîtresse alchimiste, et pour rentabiliser certaines élèves… elle cultive leur esprit autant que leur corps. Que la jeune fille acquière la pratique des cercles et se familiarise avec la sensation de tant de transmutations différentes : son corps en gardera la mémoire même si son esprit s'efface ensuite.

Dante a encore du temps devant elle avant d'avoir besoin de s'emparer de ce corps ; c'est un investissement qu'elle fait, tranquillement, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu le jour où…  
D'ici là, elle aura bien trouvé un moyen de l'amener à la transmutation humaine. C'est nécessaire : il faudra qu'elle puisse toujours transmuter sans cercle une fois qu'elle s'en sera emparée. Mais rien ne presse.

Izumi prend son temps et Dante aime la contempler. La jeune fille a des côtés encore bien ingénus. Elle est si douée pour tracer une formule, et par exemple, si peu pour se maquiller !  
Dante la surprend en train d'expérimenter devant le miroir avec un bâton de rouge, un crayon à paupière, pour un résultat des plus mitigés.  
De maternelle, professorale, Dante se fait grande sœur, amie aînée et la guide. Avec bienveillance. Elle joue un peu à la poupée avant l'heure prévue, elle s'amuse. Elle imagine par procuration les ravages que la jeune fille fera grâce à elle dans le cœur des hommes, forte de sa certitude que pour l'instant elle seule compte dans le sien.

Et quand Izumi quitte son enseignement quelques mois plus tard, avec force remerciements… c'est pour aller se marier et se faire femme au foyer ! Mère de famille bientôt ! Dans les bras d'une brute, d'un boucher. Dante n'en revient pas.

Elle en verdit de rage : tous ces efforts gâchés ! Comment cette enfant peut-elle se montrer aussi stupide ?  
Et elle-même… comment a-t-elle pu se montrer aussi stupide, à lui fournir les armes avec lesquelles elle s'est elle-même perdue, des moyens de séduction, au lieu de la garder pour elle ? Elle aurait dû la garder comme un vilain petit canard à couver encore sous son aile et ne pas la lâcher si tôt…

Dante coule un regard en biais aux cosmétiques qu'elle rend symbole de son échec. Par habitude d'alchimiste, elle pense toujours à la composition chimique des objets qu'elle voit, qu'elle touche.  
Les pigments sont souvent basés sur des sels métalliques, inorganiques, et même les pigments organiques tirés de plantes ou d'animaux sont de toute façon stabilisés par d'autres sels métalliques, incolores. Appliqués sur la peau, ils ne sont pas censés être ingérés ni absorbés, mais certains peuvent pourtant être toxiques. On évite le cinabre désormais ; le mercure a perdu sa cote auprès des alchimistes depuis longtemps. Mais ce rouge intense par exemple…

L'idée germe.

Il lui faut éliminer l'obstacle et créer un pont entre Izumi et l'alchimie interdite. Et elle en a les moyens.

Oh, oui. Dante va récupérer _son_ Izumi, et la pousser au désespoir, assez loin pour lui faire franchir une certaine Porte interdite. Elle peut même faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle pourrait se débarrasser au plus vite du mari. Ça serait châtier l'homme coupable sans le savoir d'avoir contrecarré ses plans, mais plus qu'exercer une vengeance stérile, elle veut remettre les choses dans un sens qui l'arrange.  
Ou bien… elle pourrait attendre encore un peu et viser plutôt une autre cible… au cœur même d'Izumi : cette chose qui en a pris possession à sa place et qui menace de la rendre impropre à l'utilisation qu'elle projetait, et ce sans plus s'embarrasser de qui est responsable de quoi ou non.

Après tout, reflet de sa propre corruption, il y a longtemps que Dante ne considère plus rien ni personne comme innocent.


End file.
